


Forgiveness

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartfelt apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 3x19 - Requiem for Methuselah is one of my favorite ST:TOS episodes. I saw a photoset on tumblr recently where there was a photoset implying that what McCoy was saying was about Kirk/Spock. Even though I ship it as well, I can’t help but think it’s all about Spock/McCoy. I love this ship. This ficlet was inspired by that photoset.

_~*~_

“I’m surprised Spock. I really didn’t know you had it in you? McCoy said one night after they have finished making love.

“Had what in me?” Spock inquired, thinking McCoy was referring to their sexual act.

“To love. I didn’t know you had it in you to love, Spock.” McCoy explained.

“Why does this surprise you, Doctor? I am, after all, half human.” Spock replied.

“Don’t call me doctor in bed or I’ll start calling you hobgoblin goddamit.” McCoy said and half frowned.

“Fair enough.” Spock replied.

“I was just thinking about what I said to you when Kirk was grieving over his lost love.” McCoy continued.

“Would you mind refreshing my memory Leonard?” Spock asked.

“I said…. _I feel sorrier for you than I do for him. Because you’ll never know the things that love can drive a man to. The ecstasies, the miseries, the broken rules, the desperate chances, the glorious failures, the glorious victories… All of these things you’ll never know. Simply because the word ‘love’ isn’t written into your book._  I’m sorry for ever saying that to you. Will you forgive me?” Leonard asked, his blue eyes looking up and meeting Spock’s brown eyed gaze.

“I have forgiven you a long time ago Leonard. Another emotion you have realized that I possess.” Spock assured him.

Leonard smiled and snuggled up against Spock’s chest while Spock wrapped an arm around him and rested his head on top of Leonard’s.

**END**


End file.
